role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Thaloch
Thaloch is a massive Dracosaurian Dinosaur and a roleplay character used by MechaZero101. History Long, long ago, deep in the pacific ocean, on islands unknown by man or mortal were creatures of Earth's ancient past. On another set of islands close by, in the year 1946, there was nuclear bomb testing going on. From each plane, dropped a series of bombs. Each one was a success. However, there was something history did not know. One of the planes went way off course, and could not turn around in time. It had one secret extremely powerful nuclear bomb in it. The magnetic frequencies on the lost islands were the cause of the plane losing control. The plane was spinning out of control heading right towards the islands. The plane crashed into the islands, but with it, the bomb exploded, forming a giant mushroom cloud. The radiation killed the pilot inside. Fortunately, the blast only got a few of the islands residents. However, one of those creatures was a huge alpha male T-Rex. He was the island's apex predator and the most vicious, biggest, and strongest of his species. His whole body was in so much pain from the blast. But instead of death, something else happened. His size began to grow and grow. Razor sharp spikes jutted out along his spine from his head to his tail. The muscle's within him got more tough, stronger, and more intense. His appearance was getting more and more nightmarish by the minute. Then it all stopped. From the ashes of what was once a normal T-Rex is now a terrifying beast with powerful energy coursing through his veins. What emerged from the transformation is who we now know as Thaloch, the Ravager God! Kill the Dinosaurs!! Thaloch vs. the Two Mecha-Monsters On a normal day on Thaloch's island; Humans invaded, trying to colonize the island Thaloch attacked them. Out of retaliation, the Humans released their Mechas: MechaGodzilla III and Mechani-kong II. They put up more than a challenge, Thaloch used everything he had on them, until he absorbed the radiation of a volcano near him, making him grow in size, dwarfing the two Mechas. Thaloch then used his Hyper Beam, blasting the two Mechas, he then grabbed Mechani-kong II and smashed him into a mountain repeatedly before throwing him on MechaGodzilla III. The Mechas then flew away, badly damaged. Thaloch roared in victory, returning back to his normal size. He won today, and kept his title as the Apex Predator, the Ravager God, the King of the Dinosaurs! Appearance Thaloch is a massive, red Dracosaurian. Possessing gold and black spikes all over his body. He has sharp rows of teeth, and yellow reptilian eyes. His arms, unlike normal T-Rexes, are longer and have three clawed fingers rather than two. He has a long, mobile tail ending with a spiky club efficient in battle. Personality Thaloch is a territorial Kaiju, often protecting his domain at all costs. He is also seen to not attack those who have not wronged him, and is shown to not pick fights with harmless creatures. Thaloch is also intelligent, able to make plans mid-fight. Abilities * Colossal Strength: ''' Thaloch is very strong, able to lift objects many times heavier and bigger. * '''Powerful Jaws: Thaloch has a very powerful bite force that can cut through most metals, it can exert up to 100,000 kls of pressure. * Claws: Claws that can cut through titanium. * Armored Scales: Thaloch possesses very resistant scales and muscles, practically invincible to all known Human weaponry. * Speed: Very fast and agile for his size, Thaloch has a swimming speed of 60 knots. *'Hyper Breath:' Thaloch can fire a long-ranged blast of raw energy, resembling the Atomic Breath, capable of dealing great damage and pain. **'Hyper Beam: '''An upgraded Hyper Breath, this beam deals much more damage, it has a white spiral around it as well. * '''Energy Control:' Thaloch can control his raw energy in his veins, which can make more energy based attacks, like heat powered claws and teeth, energy pulse, napalm fire, energy fireballs, etc. * Healing Factor: A very high healing factor, almost on par with that of Godzilla. Trivia * Thaloch was going to appear in the Twin Island plot alongside the Yeti, however, the plot was retconned due to both participants not interested in doing it anymore. * Thaloch was a monster supposed to appear in Colossal Kaiju Combat before the game was cancelled. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Dinosaurs Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Predators Category:Fanon Characters Category:Video Game Character Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Characters (MechaZero101)